


White Rabbit [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Costumes, Glitter, Ice Play, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy looked at him, and that was one of the best things about Katy - she got him, even when what she was getting wasn't something she'd ever gotten from him before. She saw Kris going out of his skin and turned to Adam and said, "Do you think we could go out with you?"</p>
<p>She got him even when he didn't get himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rabbit [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489925) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> This is the fourth of a series of old podfics I'm posting.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/American%20Idol/white%20rabbit.mp3) | 1:02:55 | 57.59 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/white-rabbit) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
